


Teacher

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, maybe they were never meant for that, when you are seeing them on a computer, why do fics seem so much shorter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: Poe Dameron is a beautiful man both inside and out. Why wouldn’t you of fallen for someone with great hair, bad jokes and dashingly handsome. In the right light. Romance isn’t something you’re very familiar with and Poe Dameron is kind of intimidating.





	Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the word master I’m cancelling it. I cancelled it here I’m cancelling it everywhere. Gender neutral

You sat inside the hangar next to your best friend who was working on an x-wing. Nearby Poe Dameron stood talking to a group of people.

It looked like to you he was telling another one of his infamous stories that made him sound heroic but according to BB-8 it was mostly made up and Poe always had help in the situation. You didn’t care though you could listen to his stories for hours they were very imaginative. Of course it didn’t help when you had to read his reports and half of them were most likely embellished. Not that Poe was the only one to add in a few extra details to their mission reports.

Part of your job as the General’s assistant was to go through these reports and check everything was correct. It used to be a difficult part but luckily for you the droids seemed to love to tattle on their partners and it became a lot easier. You needed these reports to be as accurate as possible for future use, as much as it pained you all to write them.

“Wakey, wakey Y/N. Are you in there?”

“Hmmm, what?”

“You’re staring at the Commander again.”

“I am not. I’m just looking in that general direction and the Commander just happens to be there.”

Your friend gave you a knowing look and turned back to fix the x-wing she was working on.

“I just....it’d be so nice to just talk to him. Outside of whenever I need to talk to him about the Resistance. I wish it would just so easy.” You said and then sighed.

“Looks like your wish is about to come true. He’s coming over now.”

You turned around so fast you slipped off the chair and fell on the floor. You debated the pros and cons of trying to crawl your way under the x-wing and out of view when you felt a hand touch your arm. You turned around to see Poe holding out his hand and wearing a smile so bright you swore it could be the sun itself. You accepted his hand and he helped you up off the floor.

You were now standing so close to him you could his breath on your face. You stepped back quickly and you scratched the back of your neck while Poe ran a hand through his hair and started to blush. Your friend was watching what was happening and shook her head. This was slightly painful to watch.

“Y/N, I was wondering...well I wanted to ask.....” Poe started to stutter.

You felt hopeful inside, maybe he was trying to ask you out. Although maybe not, you were nervous about romantic relationships. Especially not with someone like Poe Dameron. The more known someone was and the more of a legend, like the best pilot in the Resistance, someone had was very intimidating to you. The lack of experience on your part with romance in general added to the intimidation too.

“Yes?”

“I was going to ask if you’d like to do something. Together. With me. Uh just me.” Poe asked.

Your eyes went wide. Yes, you wanted to yell, of course you like to. Instead of saying that though you ran off into the base as fast as you could.

“What just happened?” Poe asked your friend.

“I think you need to ask Y/N that. Ask her somewhere private that might be better.”

Poe was going to find you and talk to you but first he needed to do something important.

* * *

You had hidden yourself in a closet in a corridor hardly anybody came down so you thought yourself to be safe. Currently you were sat as far back as you could into the closet just in case someone did try to come in. You had to explain to Poe why you acted like you did. It couldn’t be hard all you had to do was tell him all your major deep rooted fears and everything would be great.

The door suddenly burst open and you shielded your eyes from the light. You heard someone shuffling about as they attempted to close the door.

“Ahhh!”

“Ahhh!”

You and the other person tried to jump out of the closet at the same time and you ended up on top of them.

“Hello.”

“Poe? What are you doing here.”

“Not hiding.”

“What are you doing here?” Poe asked.

“Not hiding.”

You pushed yourself off of Poe and he sat up.

“You’ve done something to your hair.”

Poe reached up a hand to touch his hair. This was the important thing he had to do earlier. He didn’t know why he tried to tame his hair but it seemed to be pointless now it was messy again.

“I’m sorry for running off earlier. I don’t know what came over me.”

“You could give me an answer. I uh um mean if you want to I don’t want uhh to uh rush you into anything.” Poe was starting to blush again. He found it so hard to talk to you.

“I...” Before you could finish speaking your comm went off.

“I have to go Commander, I’m sorry.”

Poe watched you leave and then lay back on the floor. All he wanted to do was spend time with you but the galaxy seemed to have other plans.

* * *

It was getting dark outside when Poe found you. You were kicking a rock across the ground seemingly lost in thought.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself.”

There was a moments silence between you both and you knew you had to break it soon. You didn’t know what to say that wouldn’t make you come across as pathetic. There was nothing wrong with not having any romantic experience and it’s not like there was time with an galaxy wide war on.

You looked at Poe and he had a hopeful look on his face. If you told him the truth he wouldn’t think any less of you, he wasn’t that kind of person. He only asked you to spend time with him maybe it wasn’t in a romantic way perhaps only just as friends. Much less stressful. Well if it were someone other than Poe Dameron.

“Today’s been kind of weird, huh?” You said.

Poe hummed in agreement.

“I’d.....like to spend time with you Poe....” You mumbled, you didn’t realise you were speaking quietly.

“You make it sound like there is a but.”

“I just....you’re kind of intimidating.”

Poe started to laugh but he saw the look on your face.

“Of all the words to describe me, intimidating isn’t the first one I’d pick.” He said.

You went silent again. The right words did want not seem to come to you right now. Poe stood in front of you and gently held your arms, trying to make eye contact with you.

“Hey, it’s ok you can say anything it’s just me and you right now. “ He said softly.

Might as well get it over with now, you thought.

“Poe I’m not......I mean I don’t.....there is...I’d love to spend time with you but if you’re suggesting in a more date kind of way....”

“Oh....oh! I’m so sorry, I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable, if you just want to be friends that’s ok.”

“No I don’t want to be friends...no ok I do. Oh this is going terrible. Let me start again.”

Poe was trying to suppress a grin. This was going terrible and everything that was happening right now was making you more adorable to him.

“I've never been with anyone, Poe, or been on a date. I don’t think I’ve held someone’s hand. At least not in this way.”

Poe let go of your arms and instead put one of his hands in one of yours.

“We’re holding hands now, so you can now say you’ve held hands with someone. In this way.”

Now it was your turn to suppress a grin but it didn’t seem to work for you.

“I don’t care about whether you’ve been with no one or anyone, I just care about if you feel the same way I do.”

You moved closer to Poe, the exact same space between you both as it was in the hangar earlier. You noticed a blush appear on his face and you guessed that he was remembering it too.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Then we can go do this one thing together and we can see where it goes from there. No pressure for anything. We could get something to eat.”

You wrinkled your nose in disgust. You understood that the Resistance can’t provide highly quality food but it didn’t mean you had to like it.

“Promise me when this war is over you’ll take me out for actual food.” You said.

“Now you know that’s a promise I will keep.”


End file.
